1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a document camera and document camera system that supplies image information obtained by shooting documents and the like to an external device such as a projector.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, documents (characters, diagram, etc.) that are stored as data in a personal computer (hereinafter referred to as PC) are magnified and projected on a screen using a projector at the time of the presentation, the conference and the like. Moreover, in the case of projecting documents (newspaper, article of magazine, presentation paper, etc) in hand or three-dimensional materials in addition to the above documents by use of the projector, these materials are photographed by a so-called document camera and obtained image data is input to the PC or directly input to the projector.
Regarding the document camera, there is generally used one in which a camera section is integrally provided to a camera stand with a document plate where document materials are placed and a taking lens, a CCC or MOS type imaging device, various kinds of electric circuits for processing an imaging signal are incorporated into the camera section.
However, though the conventional document camera is suitable for a camera that shoots the document and the like placed on the document plate, it is unsuitable for one that is carried out to shoot an image for presentation. For this reason, the range of use is limited to the shooting of the document and the like.
The present invention has been made with consideration given to the aforementioned problems, and an object of the present invention is to provide a document camera and document camera system having a wide range of use and a high usability.